


untitled

by Siria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of weeks after they get back to Atlantis, Ronon gets the urge to make some of those steamed keefa buns, and ends up down in the mess kitchen, late in the evening, estimating his way through the recipe and making do when it came to the filling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Proverbs We Made in the Winter Must End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653) by [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria). 



> Time stamp meme for my [SGA Big Bang](http://archiveofourown.org/works/21653).

**1.** A couple of weeks after they get back to Atlantis, Ronon gets the urge to make some of those steamed _keefa_ buns, and ends up down in the mess kitchen, late in the evening, estimating his way through the recipe and making do when it came to the filling. He's not entirely sure why—if it's because tasting them again sparked off a nostalgic craving, or if it's because he wants to be able to share—but punching down the dough is pretty soothing. McKay sniffs them out before they're even out of the oven—man has a nose like a hunting dog—eats at least half of them, talking around the dough in his mouth so that he sprays crumbs everywhere, and Ronon has to smack his hand away from the tray to make sure he has enough for the rest of the team.

 **2.** Ronon tells Jennifer he doesn't mind about her being bi because he really doesn't see what the problem is. (He often doesn't, when it comes to something that the Earthers get all up in a flap about.) They didn't really have concepts like that back on Sateda—it was less important what bits a person had when you married them, and more what their rank was. He has the funny feeling that if he tried to describe his marriage to Melena in terms of an Earth marriage, he'd be a female (but maybe Melena would be, too? And that would be bad? Earth marriages are weird), but he doesn't know if he should ask Sheppard to explain it. Any time he asks Sheppard about stuff like this, Sheppard turns a weird colour and looks like he's having trouble breathing. Maybe it's best not to ask.

 **3.** He was sort of the matchmaker that got John, Rodney and Teyla together. He'll shrug awkwardly and refuse to give you a straight answer in anything more than a monosyllable if you ask him about it—but whatever, he likes to see his team happy. (And also, the awkward silences and the tense moments when certain people got caught staring at certain parts of _other_ people... Ronon really doesn't understand the attraction of repression.)


End file.
